


Greet

by Carousal



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เมื่อฮอบบิทน้อยต้องเดินทางเพียงลำพัง</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greet

Frodo หลานรัก

ลุงต้องขอโทษด้วยเรื่องที่รับปากไว้ว่าจะไปรับหลานมาจากคฤหาสน์บั๊กแลนด์ บังเอิญตอนนี้ลุงมีธุระนิดหน่อยที่เบคเอนด์ เลยไปรับหลานด้วยตัวเองไม่ได้ หวังว่าคงไม่ลำบากเกินไปถ้าหลานจะเดินทางมาที่ฮอบบิตันเอง หรือให้พวกแบรนดี้บั๊กสักคนมาส่ง รีบมาก่อนฤดูหนาวนะโฟรโด ข้าวของต่าง ๆ พวกเสื้อผ้าหรือของใช้ส่วนตัว ลุงเตรียมเอาไว้ให้หลานหมดแล้ว เอามาเท่าที่จำเป็นหรืออะไรที่อยากเก็บไว้ก็พอ เรื่องห้องส่วนตัวของหลาน ลุงเตรียมไว้ให้แล้วตั้งแต่อาทิตย์ก่อน ถ้าหลานได้เห็นจะต้องชอบมันแน่ ๆ

ลุงจะเตรียมชาดี ๆ ไว้คอยต้อนรับ ขอโทษจริง ๆ ที่ไปรับด้วยตัวเองไม่ได้

ลุงบิลโบ

\------------------------------------------------------

ลมหนาวกรูเกรียวพัดมาอีกระลอก เป็นสัญญาณว่าอีกไม่กี่นาทีข้างหน้า หิมะต้นเหมันต์คงจะพรั่งพรูลงมาใหม่อีก โฟรโด แบ๊กกิ้นส์ ขยับเสื้อคลุมให้กระชับขึ้นเพื่อรักษาความอบอุ่นให้แก่ร่างกายของตัวเอง พลางขดจนแทบกลมดิกอยู่บนหลังม้าแกลบที่ใช้เป็นพาหนะเดินทาง ถนนหนทางและสภาพภูมิประเทศโดยรอบถูกปกคลุมด้วยสีขาวโพลน ยิ่งเพิ่มความรู้สึกอ้างว้างให้แก่โฟรโดที่ต้องจากบ้านที่อยู่มาแต่เล็กแต่น้อย เดินทางมายังเบคเอนด์เพียงลำพังคนเดียว

ถึงความหนาวเย็นและความยากลำบากจะทำให้เขารู้สึกเคือง ๆ อยู่บ้าง แต่โฟรโดก็ไม่อยากจะโทษใคร ไม่ว่าจะเป็นลุงบิลโบ ซึ่งรับปากเขาเป็นมั่นเป็นเหมาะตอนชวนเขามาอยู่ที่ฮอบบิตันด้วยกันว่าจะมารับเขาอย่างแน่นอน ...มันช่วยไม่ได้ที่ลุงจะบังเอิญมีธุระปะปังขึ้นมากะทันหัน ไม่อยากจะโทษญาติ ๆ ที่บั๊กแลนด์ ที่รับจดหมายของเขาจากบุรุษไปรษณีย์แล้วส่งต่อกันไปมา กว่าจะถึงมือเขาจริง ๆ ก็ปาเข้าไปหลายสัปดาห์ ทำให้เขาต้องออกเดินทางต้นฤดูหนาว แทนที่จะได้เดินทางตั้งแต่กลางฤดูใบไม้ร่วง...ก็มันช่วยไม่ได้ ญาติ ๆ แบรนดี้บั๊กที่บ้านเขามีมากมายก่ายกอง จนบางคนแม้แต่โฟรโดเองก็ยังจำชื่อไม่ค่อยได้

และอากาศที่หนาวเย็นขนาดนี้ มันก็ทำให้เขาไม่อยากตำหนิญาติ ๆ ของเขาที่ไม่มีใครอยากจะออกจากโพรงอันอบอุ่นและแสนสุขนั่น มาส่งเขาเลยแม้แต่คนเดียว

นอกจากเสียงลมหนาวแล้ว โฟรโดมีแต่เสียงฝีเท้าม้าที่ย่ำสวบ ๆ ไปบนหิมะเท่านั้นที่เป็นเพื่อน แม้จะเข้าเขตฮอบบิตันมาได้ระยะหนึ่งแล้ว เขาก็ยังไม่เจอใครเลยแม้แต่คนเดียว ก็น่าอยู่หรอก อากาศอย่างนี้คงไม่มีใครอยากจะออกมาเดินเล่นนอกบ้านนัก สีหม่นของท้องฟ้ายิ่งเพิ่มความรู้สึกอ้างว้างหดหู่จนท่วมท้นจิตใจของโฟรโด

ในตอนแรก โฟรโดก็รู้สึกดีใจอยู่หรอกที่จะได้ย้ายมาอยู่กับลุงบิลโบ โฟรโดรักบิลโบมาก ถึงแม้ใคร ๆ จะชอบว่าบิลโบเป็นคนแปลก ๆ ก็เถอะ เขาเป็นหลานคนโปรดที่ลุงมักมาเยี่ยมบ่อย ๆ พร้อมกับของเล่นของกินแปลก ๆ ที่ถูกส่งมาจากแดนไกล ลุงชอบเล่าเรื่องราวสนุก ๆ ของโลกภายนอกที่ไม่ได้มีแต่ฮอบบิทให้เขาฟัง ปลูกฝังให้เขารักการท่องไปในโลกกว้างอย่างลุง (ถึงแม้ตอนที่ลุงออกไปผจญโลกกว้างนั่น ลุงจะไม่ได้รู้สึกพิศมัยมันเองเลยแม้แต่น้อยก็เถอะ) เขาดีใจมากเมื่อลุงชวนให้มาอยู่ด้วยกันที่เบคเอนด์ และรับตำแหน่งทายาทสืบสกุลของลุงซึ่งไม่ได้แต่งงานและไม่มีลูกของตัวเอง

แต่ตอนนี้โฟรโดคิดถึงบ้าน ถึงอย่างไรเขาก็อยู่ที่นั่นมานานจนคุ้นเคยกับความเป็นอยู่ที่นั่น เขาอาจเคยรำคาญญาติพี่น้องที่มีมากมายจนแทบไม่มีความเป็นส่วนตัวในการดำเนินชีวิต แต่เมื่อนึกดูอีกที มันก็เป็นชีวิตที่อบอุ่นและสมบูรณ์พูนสุขอยู่ไม่น้อย เขาชอบเอนตัวลงนอนบนพรมหน้าเตาผิง แล้วฟังพวกฮอบบิทผู้ใหญ่เล่าเรื่องเก่า ๆ ของครอบครัวหรือร้องเพลงที่สืบทอดกันมาแต่โบราณ แทะขนมและจิบน้ำชาอุ่น ๆ ไปพลาง

สภาพแวดล้อมใหม่จะเป็นอย่างไร โฟรโดยังไม่รู้ และตอนนี้เขาก็เริ่มรู้สึกหวาดหวั่นขึ้นมา

บ้านใหม่จะเหมือนบ้านเดิมที่เขาเคยอยู่ไหมนะ?

ลุงบิลโบจะต้อนรับเขาดีแค่ไหน? เขาจะได้รับการต้อนรับจากเพื่อนบ้านและผู้คนที่ฮอบบิตันหรือเปล่านะ?

โฟรโดเงยหน้าขึ้นมองฟ้า เกล็ดหิมะสีขาวสะอาดเหมือนกลีบดอกไม้เริ่มร่วงหล่นลงมาจากฟ้าอีกระลอกแล้ว โฟรโดตั้งใจไว้ว่าจะไปให้ถึงเบคเอนด์ก่อนที่หิมะจะตกใหม่ เพราะเขาไม่คุ้นกับภูมิอากาศแถบนี้ ไม่รู้ว่าเมื่อไหร่พายุหิมะจะพัดมา ถึงตอนนี้โฟรโดอดไม่ได้ที่จะเคืองลุงบิลโบ เขาจะไปถึงเบคเอนด์ได้อย่างไร ในเมื่อเขาไม่เคยไปที่นั่นมาก่อนเลย แผนที่ช่วยให้เขามาถึงฮอบบิตันได้ไม่ยากเย็นอะไรก็จริง แต่ก็คงสุดที่จะรู้ได้ว่าบ้านหลังไหนเป็นบ้านของลุง เขาเคยคิดว่าจะมาถามคนแถว ๆ นี้เอา แต่นี่จะถามยังไงในเมื่อเขาไม่เจอใครเลยซักคนเดียว

ทำไมลุงไม่มารับเขานะ? เขายังเป็นแค่ฮอบบิทเด็ก ๆ ที่อ่อนต่อโลก ไม่น่าจะปล่อยให้เดินทางมาคนเดียวอย่างนี้เลย ธุระอะไรที่สำคัญนักหนาเสียจนลุงไปรับหลานชายคนโปรดไม่ได้? ในที่ ๆ ไม่คุ้นเคยอย่างนี้ จะมีอันตรายอะไรบ้างหรือเปล่าก็ไม่รู้ ความคิดของโฟรโดเริ่มฟุ้งซ่านด้วยความกลัวพายุและความเหงา ทำให้เขากระตุ้นม้าให้เดินเร็วขึ้น แต่ความลื่นของเกล็ดน้ำแข็งที่จับตัวแน่นอยู่บนทางเดิน ลื่นจนทำให้ม้าไม่สามารถเดินไปได้เร็วเท่าที่ใจคิด

ท่าทางพาหนะของโฟรโดก็คงจะเอือมระอากับการเดินทางท่ามกลางความหนาวเย็นนี้เต็มที พอถูกนายบนหลังมันกระตุ้นซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าเข้าอีก มันเลยฉุนขาด พอถูกเข่าของโฟรโดกระทุ้งเข้าให้อีกทีเดียว เจ้าม้าแกลบที่ทำท่าเซื่อง ๆ ตัวนั้นก็วิ่งตะบึงออกไปทันที ส่งผลให้นายของมันที่นั่งอยู่บนหลังเสียหลักหงายม้วนลงมากองกับพื้นหิมะอย่างสวยงาม

"โอ๊ย!!!"

เจ้าม้าแกลบห้อตะบึงหายลับโค้งไปอย่างรวดเร็วจนมองตามแทบไม่ทัน ในขณะที่โฟรโดยังกองอยู่กับพื้น เขาพยายามจะอ้าปากเรียกมัน แต่ก็ช้าเกินไปเสียแล้ว

โฟรโดยันตัวลุกขึ้นอย่างยากลำบาก นี่ถ้าหิมะไม่ช่วยรับเขาไว้คงจะมีการกระดูกหักหรือเบาะ ๆ ก็เดาะกันบ้างหรอก เขาครางออดพลางมองตามม้าที่หายลับไปอย่างขัดเคือง "ทีอย่างนี้ละวิ่งเร็วเชียวนะ" เขาพึมพำขณะปัดเศษหิมะออกจากเสื้อผ้า "เสื้อผ้าข้าวของเราก็เอาไปด้วยหมด ไอ้ม้าสัปรังเคเอ๊ย อย่าให้จับได้เชียวนะ พ่อจะแล่ทำเนื้อแดดเดียวขายเสียเลย"

แล้วจะทำยังไงต่อไปล่ะทีนี้ โพรงของลุงบิลโบอยู่ที่ไหนก็ไม่รู้...จะไปถึงก่อนพายุหิมะพัดมาหรือเปล่าก็ไม่รู้...

แซ่ก...แซ่ก...

โฟรโดสะดุ้งโหยงเมื่อได้ยินเสียงอะไรแปลก ๆ ดังมาจากพุ่มไม้ข้างทาง...เสียงเหมือนมีตัวอะไรซ่อนอยู่ในพงไม้ เขาขยับตัวเตรียมจะถอยหนี จะตัวอะไรก็ตามที่พิลึกพอจะมาซุกอยู่ในพุ่มไม้ตอนอากาศหนาว ๆ อย่างนี้มันต้องไม่ธรรมดาแน่ ๆ

งู? หรือหมาป่า? บางทีอากาศหนาวทำให้มันไม่มีอาหารกิน เลยลงจากเขามาเข้าหมู่บ้าน...โฟรโดจำเรื่องเก่า ๆ ที่ผู้เฒ่าผู้แก่เล่าให้ฟังได้ดี เรื่องหน้าหนาวอันทารุณที่ไชร์ถูกกองทัพหมาป่ารุมโจมตีจนประชากรชาวฮอบบิทล้มตายกันเป็นจำนวนมากมาย

แง๊ ไม่เอานะ...โธ่ เจ้าม้าทรยศนั่นก็หนีไปเสียแล้ว ลำพังฝีเท้าฮอบบิทแค่สองเท้า จะไปวิ่งหนีหมาป่าทันได้ยังไง

แซ่ก...แซ่ก...

โฟรโดก้มลงควานหาก้อนหินแถว ๆ นั้น เอาวะ มีอาวุธอะไรติดตัวหน่อยก็ยังดีกว่ามือเปล่า อย่าเข้ามาก็แล้วกันไอ้ตัวประหลาด อย่างน้อย ๆ ก็จะล่อให้หัวโนเห็นดาวละ

แซ่ก...แซ่ก...

คราวนี่พุ่มไม้ใหญ่เพยิบพยาบไหวเอน จนเจ้าหนูฮอบบิทถอยหลังไปหลายก้าว เริ่มประสาทเสียมากขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ สาบานได้ว่าเขาเห็นดวงตาของอะไรบางอย่างวาวเรืองออกมาจากในพุ่มไม้ มันกำลังมองเขา...มันกำลังมองเขา...มันจะกำลังออกมา...มันจะออกมาแล้ว...มันจะออกมาแล้ว!!!

โฟรโดกรีดร้องเสียงแหลมเมื่อเงาตะคุ่มในพุ่มไม้โผล่พรวดออกมาประชิดตัวเกือบจะทันควัน มือเขาเหวี่ยงก้อนหินออกไปโดยอัตโนมัติ ร่างอันใหญ่โตมหึมาขนรุงรังทั้งตัวดำสนิทที่เผ่นพรวดออกมาเป็นภาพสุดท้ายที่เขามองเห็น

ไม่ใช่หมาป่า...หมียักษ์...

ลุงบิลโบ...ขอโทษครับ...โฟรโดคงไม่ได้ไปหาลุงอีกแล้ว

ลุงบิลโบ...

นั่นคือเสียงสุดท้ายในสำนึกของเขา ก่อนที่ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างจะวูบลง

\--------------------------------------------------------

กลิ่นอะไรนะ...หอมจัง...

นี่เราอยู่ที่ไหนกัน...สวรรค์หรือเปล่า...

อุ่นจังเลย...

"...โด..."

เสียงอะไรนะ...แว่ว ๆ

"...โฟรโด..."

เสียงเรียกชื่อเขานี่...ใครเรียกกันนะ

แสบตาจัง...แสงอะไรกัน...

"โฟรโด หลานฟื้นแล้ว..."

หน้าใครนะ ลอยอยู่นั่น

"โฟรโด..."

"ลุง...ลุงบิลโบ..." เขารู้สึกว่าครางตอบไป แต่แท้จริงแล้วไม่มีเสียงอะไรลอดออกมาจากริมฝีปากแห้ง ๆ นั้นเลย

"โล่งอกไปที ไม่เป็นไรใช่ไหม โฟรโด" บิลโบอุทานออกมาอย่างดีใจเมื่อเห็นหลานรักเริ่มมีอาการตอบสนอง เขากุลีกุจอพยุงตัวหลานลุกขึ้นนั่งเอน ๆ บนเตียง ขยับหมอนรองหลังให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง แล้วประคองถ้วยซุปหอม ๆ อุ่น ๆ จ่อให้ที่ปาก

รสชาติและความอบอุ่นของซุปร้อน ๆ ทำให้โฟรโดตื่นเต็มที่ เขาเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวว่าไม่ใช่ความฝัน "ลุง...ลุงครับ..." เขาครางเบา ๆ คราวนี้ค่อยมีเสียงออกมาบ้าง

บิลโบตบบ่าหลานชายเบา ๆ

"ยังไม่ต้องพูดอะไรทั้งนั้นโฟรโด กินซุปนี่ให้หมดแล้วนอนพักซะให้สบาย หลับสักตื่นก่อน หลานอยู่ที่บ้านลุงอย่างปลอดภัยแล้วตอนนี้ ไม่ต้องกลัวอะไรทั้งนั้น ตื่นมาแล้วเราค่อยคุยกัน"

โฟรโดดื่มซุปไปอีกอึกใหญ่ ก่อนจะผลักถ้วยออกไป "ลุงครับ...ผมตกม้า มันหนีไปพร้อมข้าวของทั้งหมดของผม"

"ม้าของหลานมาถึงที่นี่แล้วเรียบร้อย รวมทั้งของทั้งหมดด้วย" บิลโบตอบ "พักให้สบายเถอะ"

"ผมเจอหมี" โฟรโดเล่าต่อ "ตัวมันโตมหึมา ขนดำ ๆ ยาวรุงรังเหม็นสาบออกมาจากพุ่มไม้...ผมไม่น่ารอดมาได้"

คราวนี้บิลโบยิ้ม "ไม่มีหมีในไชร์ โฟรโด หลานคงฝันไป"

"แต่..."

"ไม่มีแต่แล้ว" บิลโบจับตัวหลานชายให้เอนลงนอน "พักผ่อนเถอะโฟรโด หลานตกใจและเดินทางมาเหนื่อยแล้ว จริง ๆ เลยนะ ลุงไม่คิดเลยว่าแบรนดี้บั๊กจะใจดำถึงกับไม่มีใครมาส่งหลานเลย ปล่อยให้เด็กตัวกะเปี๊ยกแค่นี้เดินทางไกลกลางฤดูหนาวอย่างนี้ได้"

โฟรโดเอนตัวลงนอนบนเตียงใหม่อีกหน กลิ่นหอมอ่อน ๆ ของซุป รสกลมกล่อม ความอบอุ่นและเสียงสะเก็ดไม้แตกในเตาผิง หมอนกับเตียงนอนนุ่ม ๆ ทำให้รู้สึกปลอดภัย เขามาถึงบ้านแล้ว...

โฟรโดปิดเปลือกตาลง ก่อนที่จะหลับไปใหม่อย่างง่ายดาย

บิลโบขยับผ้าห่มให้หลานชาย ก่อนที่จะเดินไปไขแสงตะเกียงให้หรี่ลง และเดินออกจากห้องไป

\-------------------------------------------------------

"เจ้าหนูนั่นเป็นยังไงบ้าง?"

เสียงห้าวดังมาจากหน้าเตาผิงทันทีที่เห็นบิลโบออกมาจากห้อง ฮอบบิทพยายามงับประตูปิดอย่างเบามือเพื่อไม่ให้รบกวนหลานชายขณะตอบเบา ๆ "ไม่เป็นไรแล้ว กินซุปแล้วก็หลับไปแล้ว ท่านล่ะเป็นยังไงบ้าง?"

บิลโบหันมาทางเตาผิงที่คุด้วยถ่านโชนเพลิงสีแสด ร่างกายอันใหญ่โตในเสื้อคลุมขนสัตว์สีดำสนิทครึ่งนั่งครึ่งเอนอยู่บนพรมเบื้องหน้าเตาผิงนั้น ริมฝีปากภายใต้หนวดเครารกครึ้มคลี่ออกเป็นรอยยิ้ม ขณะที่มือหนึ่งนวดคลึงเหนือหางคิ้วซ้ายอยู่ไปมา

"ไม่เป็นไรแล้วเหมือนกัน" ฝ่ายนั้นตอบพลางลุกขึ้นนั่ง ให้ฮอบบิทเดินเข้ามายืนตรวจอาการ

"ยังบวมอยู่เลย" บิลโบว่าพลางโปะน้ำมันแก้ฟกช้ำสูตรพิเศษของฮอบบิทลงไปอีก

"นี่ดีขึ้นมากแล้วนะ ตอนแรกน่ะเท่าลูกมะนาวเลย ดีที่ไม่แตก" ชายคนนั้นหัวเราะ "หลานชายท่านนี่ฝีมือแม่นไม่เบานะบิลโบ"

"โธ่ ฉันต้องขอโทษแทนหลานของฉันด้วยจริง ๆ ดูนาดาน" บิลโบว่าอย่างรู้สึกผิดขณะนวดรอยช้ำให้อย่างเบามือ "ไม่รู้ว่ามองยังไงถึงเห็นท่านเป็นหมีได้"

'หมี' ของโฟรโดหัวเราะชอบใจ "ข้าคงดูรุงรังและแย่ไปหน่อย ไม่ต้องขอโทษหรอกบิลโบ มันเป็นความผิดของข้าเองที่พรวดพราดเข้าไปหาจนเขาตกใจ และที่จริงท่านควรจะได้ไปรับเขาที่บั๊กแลนด์ ถ้าไม่ติดว่าข้าจะมาที่นี่ เพราะฉะนั้นว่าเขาไม่ได้หรอก ที่เดินทางอย่างประสาทเสียมาตลอดทาง"

"ฉันจะให้เขามาขอโทษท่านทันทีที่ตื่นขึ้นมาอีกรอบ" บิลโบพูดต่อ

ชายหนุ่มโบกมือ "ไม่ต้องหรอก ข้าไม่ถือสาหาความอะไร แล้วท่านสองคนก็คงจะมีเรื่องอะไรจะคุยกันตามลำพังตามประสาลุงหลาน ข้าจะไปละ พายุหิมะก็สงบแล้วด้วย"

"อ้าว ท่านจะไปแล้วเหรอ" บิลโบชะงักมือ "หนาว ๆ อย่างนี้จะไปไหนล่ะ? ข้าคิดว่าท่านจะพักอยู่ที่นี่จนกว่าจะหมดหน้าหนาวเสียอีก"

"ไม่ละ" ชายคนนั้นตอบ "ที่ข้าแวะมาที่นี่ก็เพราะได้ยินเรื่องท่านรับหลานชายมาดูแลจากพวกพรายที่ริเวนเดลล์ เลยจะมาขอแอบดูสักหน่อยเท่านั้น ข้าจะรีบไปทำธุระต่อ..." พรานหนุ่มกระแอมกระไอเหมือนมีอะไรติดคอ "...แฮ่ม ที่เมิร์กวู้ด..."

บิลโบยิ้มอย่างรู้ทัน "อ้อ ถ้าอย่างนั้นฉันก็จะไม่ห้ามไว้ละ ตามสบายเถอะดูนาดาน"

เขายืดตัวลุกขึ้นจากพรม พยายามระวังไม่ให้หัวชนหลังคา "เอาละ ก่อนข้าจะออกเดินทาง...ขอเข้าไปดูหน้าหลานชายของท่านชัด ๆ อีกสักหน่อยจะได้ไหม"

"อ้อ เชิญเลย" บิลโบตอบขณะจับนั่นจับนี่ยัดลงถุงหนัง "ฉันจะจัดเสบียงให้ท่านไปบ้าง ท่านอาจจะมีเสบียงอยู่แล้ว แต่ฉันไม่ยอมให้ท่านออกจากบ้านไปโดยไม่มีขนมที่ฉันทำติดมือไปด้วยหรอก"

พรานหนุ่มยิ้มรับไมตรี ก่อนจะก้มหัวผ่านเข้าประตูเข้าไปในห้องหลานชายของบิลโบ เจ้าหนูฮอบบิทตัวน้อยที่ขว้างก้อนหินเสยคิ้วเขาเข้าอย่างแม่นยำจนหน้ามืด เขาเดินไปหยุดยืนอยู่ข้างเตียง

ฮอบบิทน้อยกำลังหลับสนิทอย่างผาสุก พรานป่าจรดนิ้วลงบนแก้มนุ่มของพ่อหนูเบา ๆ แล้วลากมายังริมฝีปาก ลมหายใจอุ่น ๆ เป็นจังหวะสม่ำเสมอเป่ามือเขาเบา ๆ พรานหนุ่มอมยิ้มอย่างพึงพอใจก่อนจะก้มลงจนใกล้ ริมฝีปากเกือบจะแนบกับข้างแก้ม พรานหนุ่มตัวโตกระซิบที่ข้างหูของฮอบบิทน้อย

"ฝากไว้ก่อนเถอะโฟรโด...สักวันข้าจะมาเอาคืน...เมื่อเจ้าโตพอแล้ว..."

\-----------------------------------------------

ประตูงับปิดสนิทลงอย่างเดิม ทิ้งให้โฟรโดนอนหลับสนิทต่อไปบนเตียงอันอบอุ่น โดยไม่ล่วงรู้ถึงสิ่งที่จะเกิดขึ้นกับตนเองในอนาคตเลยแม้แต่น้อย...


End file.
